Snake x Finny Stories
by AnOkayAuthor
Summary: Just a sweet, fluffy story about a scaly footman and a ditzy gardener. (Ship: Snake x Finny)
1. Snakey Cuddles

The Phantomhive manor had quite a lot of rooms for the servants. Sebastian, Mey-Rin, Tanaka, and Snake had their own while Bard and Finny shared one. The servants were all quite pleased with their sleeping arrangements. Sebastian and Mey-Rin got their privacy, Snake got to be alone, and Bard and Finny didn't really mind. Though the rooms fit the servants tastes, sometimes the arrangements could be inconvenient.

For example, Finny got really bad night terrors sometimes and usually Bard was there to calm him down and make sure he got back to sleep all right.

However, sometimes the young master, Sebastian, Mey-Rin, and Bard left to do things on their own. In the past, if the young master left, he would've left all the servants to look after the manor. Now that he had Snake, he usually took half of the servants with him. Since Snake was rather responsible, the young master left the scaly footman and Tanaka in charge.

With that in mind, Snake, Finny, and Tanaka were the only ones at the manor. After the three finished dinner that night, they all went to their assigned rooms.

Before going to sleep, Snake usually had to look around his room for his snakes. Though they obeyed him, they still liked to joke around and hide from their master. It was almost midnight by the time Snake rounded them up. Irritated by how long the task had taken, Snake got into his bed and tried to sleep. He chuckled when his snake, Emily, slithered onto his pillow.

Not even five minutes passed when Snake's door creaked open. Snake peeked over at the door to see the small frame of Finny. He and his snakes quite liked Finny. Of course, he could be loud and obnoxious at times but Snake was glad he was afraid of him. He found the boy to be quite sweet and darling.

Letting out a sigh, Snake said for Emily. "Finny, what're you doing here so late? Says Emily."

He blinked when Finny walked over and sat at the edge of the bed. That's when Snake noticed he was crying. It wasn't the usual loud, incoherent blubbering Finny let out when he'd messed something up, it was shallow and wheezy. Snake frowned. What had caused him to start crying?

Snake crawled over to his blonde friend and sat near him. "What's the matter? Says Emily."

He stiffened up when Finny leaned against him. The poor thing was trembling. Snake didn't move, too scared.

"It b-burns." Finny said softly.

Glancing over at him, Snake noticed how Finny was rubbing the back of his neck where the brand was. Snake realized what was wrong.

Gathering up what little courage he had, Snake said. "Finny, why don't we lay you down. Says Emily."

He nudged Finny over towards the pillows, feeling nervous and slightly guilty when the blond flinched as though Snake were hitting him. Finally, Snake got Finny to lie down. Snake felt even more guilty at how wide Finny's eyes were. Is he scared of me? Snake thought. Hesitantly, Snake laid down next to his friend. He was careful to keep his distance, just in case Finny panicked and got more upset.

To his surprise, Finny scooted over and nestled close. Snake slowly set his arm over Finny, taking this as a sign Finny was ok now.

Finny whimpered quietly and asked. "Are they here?"

"Who?" Snake blinked.

"The bad people." Finny whispered, shaking more.

"No, no, just us. Says Emily." Snake murmured. At some point during all this, Emily had settled herself on Snake's shoulder.

"Kay."

Snake sighed. He let his hand stroke Finny's hair gently, glad Finny didn't seem scared by it. In fact, it seemed to relax him. That made Snake smile. He made Finny feel comfortable, finally.

Finny looked up at him. "I'm sleepy."

"Ok. Get some rest." Snake said gently, stroking Finny's hair out of his face but, alas, the hair fell back into place.

"Kay." Finny snuggled close, eyes closed. Suddenly he peeked up at Snake with a smile. "You said that yourself!"

Honestly, Snake thought Finny was too tired to notice. Snake gave a little chuckle and said. "I did, didn't I?"

He smiled more when Finny giggled. "Silly Snake..."

"Go to sleep." Snake ordered gently.

Finny nodded and pressed close to Snake. "Night."

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams." Snake said gently. "Wake me if you need me."

The littlest of smiles was on Finny's face as he slept that night. At some point, Snake eventually fell asleep, one hand pulling Finny's head to his chest and the other on his back. They stayed that way until morning. Once they woke up, they decided it may be ok to change the sleeping arrangements a tad...


	2. Cuts

Ever since Finny and Snake had been left alone that day, Finny seemed to think Snake was the most amazing thing since sliced bread (And Finny LOVED bread). Bard found it kind of obnoxious but, in an odd way, kind of endearing. Of course Finny was very close to both Bard and Mey-Rin but it was nice that Finny found a friend his age. Snake was kind of awkward and didn't talk much but when Finny was around, all of his attention was turned to the upbeat blonde.

Sometimes Bard would see them sneakily holding hands under the table or hear them walking past his room at night to go play outside. Of course, Bard didn't stop them because he knew it was all in good fun (But mostly because he was too lazy to get out of bed). They were always exhausted when morning came but they were happy.

On a cool autumn day, Finny was given the simple task of trimming the hedges. He accepted this task with a smile and merrily skipped outside to begin. Not even an hour later, Finny came in bawling and tightly grasping onto his right arm.

"Hey, hey, what's the problem kid?" Bard said quickly in a failed attempt of calming Finny down. He held the teenager's shoulders so he didn't fall to the ground and start crying more.

Once Bard removed his hands, Finny let go of his arm and held it up, revealing a long cut. "I cut myself on the hedge clippers!" He sniffled.

It was a pretty good sized cut and blood was dripping down Finny's arm. If it had managed to make Finny cry, it must've hurt quite a bit...

"Ah geez.." Bard frowned. "Well, uh, Snake can help ya cause I'm a bit bus-" He began, gesturing towards the meat he was supposed to be cooking.

"SNAAAAAAKE!" Finny wailed suddenly, causing Bard to jump.

Snake was sitting in the corner, peeling potatoes, and almost cut himself at Finny's sudden outburst. He looked over at Finny with wide eyes. "Y-Yes?"

"Please help me clean my arm up." Finny pouted. He was giving big puppy dog eyes and only the most cold person could ignore them (Meaning Sebastian).

With a sigh, Snake stood up. "Come along, than." He set his knife down and began walking away with Finny.

As the two walked around the corner, Snake gently took Finny's hand. What surprised Bard was that _Snake_ initiated the hand holding, not Finny. Also, why wasn't it the snakes talking? That's when Bard noticed the absence of the squirmy things. A bit odd, but Bard wouldn't complain.

A bit later, Bard got back to work, seasoning the meat he was in charge of cooking. After he was satisfied with his work, he began looking for his flamethrower to seal the deal.

As he rummaged through cupboards and drawers, he heard Finny and Snake walk in, Snake mumbling something quietly. As they passed by Bard, he heard Snake speaking.

"Finny, you can just take out the potato scraps and I can finish the yard work." Snake insisted.

Frowning, Finny shook his head. "I enjoy my work and it's ok now." Finny mumbled, lifting up his heavily bandaged arm.

Snake didn't look too convinced and his frown deepened. "I don't want you to get more injured." He urged. "Please, I insist. I don't mind the extra work." He added.

"Snakey, I'm fiiine!" Finny said loudly.

Immediately, Snake blushed and Bard started laughing. The moment Snake heard Bard laugh, he glared at the man, amber eyes furious.

"Snakey?" Bard wheezed, fighting off chuckles.

"Quiet, you!" Snake hissed, his normally pale face covered in red.

Eyebrows creased, Finny mumbled sadly. "Don't you like my nickname for you...?"

Snake went quiet and his face went pale again, possibly more pale than usual. "Of course I like it! I-It's just…"

Tears welled in Finny's teal eyes. "Just what?" He sniffled. His lip began quivering as he stared at Snake with big eyes.

It was clear Snake realized his slip-up as he stared at the ticking time bomb of tears that was Finny. "It's just uh…" Snake looked down before looking at Finny. "I-It's just... it's my private name only you can call me, kay?"

Suddenly, Finny's tears were gone and he was all smiles again. "Ohhh! I see! Ok than!"

Snake smiled a bit before he said. "Please just stay in for now. I really don't want you to get hurt again. You worried me."

"My cut isn't that bad!" Finny insisted.

"Not that bad?!" Snake shouted. "What do you mean 'not that-"

"Finny, just get back ta work before Sebastian yells atcha." Bard stated.

Before Snake could protest, Finny nodded and skipped out of the kitchen. Bard pretended not to notice Snake glaring daggers at him as he picked up his flamethrower.

"Snake, get ta peelin' those potatoes, got it?" Bard said over his shoulder. "We need _somethin'_ ta eat tonight if this goes wrong."

He heard Snake let out a huff of annoyance before stomping over to his barrel of potatoes. Bard rolled his eyes. _Great, I just made him mad..._

To break the tension, Bard decided to start up a conversation. "So... What gotcha into thinking Finny is so fragile?"

Snake didn't answer. Bard stomped over to him and picked up the barrel of potatoes, only getting an annoyed glances in response.

"I'm gonna ask again, why do you think Finny is so fragile?" Bard repeated.

Looking like he knew Bard wouldn't leave him be, Snake finally replied. "I told you about what happened that night you, Mey-Rin, the young master, and Sebastian weren't here, right?" When Bard nodded, Snake went on. "I didn't like seeing him cry like that. It made me feel sad that I couldn't do much for him. He was hurt so much in the past and I don't want him to get hurt like that again. He doesn't deserve it..." He trailed off, staring at the ground.

Suddenly, a red snake slithered out from under one of the cupboards. It sat near Snake's leg and hissed at Bard. "And you just sent him out to work again! Are you an idiot?! Says Emily."

Holding up his hands, Bard said. "H-Hey, he's not as fragile as he looks. That cut he got was huge but it was probably like a paper cut to him. He doesn't process pain like you or I. It takes a hell of a lot more to make him feel actual pain. Try not to worry so much, all right?" He frowned at the red snake. "You shouldn't either."

At once, he could tell Snake wasn't convinced. The silver haired footman was tightly holding the hem of his shirt as he stared at the ground and the red snake was staring at him, hissing quietly. Bard knew the newest servant was just concerned, but he needed to listen to what Bard was saying.

Bard sat down on the ground next to Snake, careful to keep his distance from the possibly poisonous serpent sitting at Snake's other side. "Trust me, he's ok. Why don't you tell him your concerns and have him reassure ya? He won't make fun of you. Honestly, I think he'd be flattered that you care so much." He said truthfully.

Snake's face got a bit pink but he nodded. He let out a small sigh. "Thank you. I'll talk to him next time I see him." He declared with a hint of a smile.

"Glad I could help. Tell the little brat that Bard says to calm it down next time he gets cut, got it?" Bard teased before heading back off to finish dinner.


	3. Sick

(Oh my goodness, thank you all for the support! I appreciate it so much and I'm so glad you like my odd little tales! These two are just too cute, I can't handle it. Anywho, (Sorry if Snakey is ooc) here's another story of how Snake literally cannot grasp the concept that Finny is one of the most dangerous people in this manor! Enjoy!)

Breakfast that cool autumn morning was oddly quiet. Bard sat in his normal spot next to Mey-Rin, groggily eating his toast, seeming to be completely oblivious to the silence. Mey-rin, on the other hand, looked kind of concerned about the lack of conversation at the table. As for Snake... He just sat staring at his food, fingers drumming the table.

Finally, Mey-Rin decided it would be best to break the long lasting silence. So she cleared her throat and said. "U-Um, Snake? Is somethin' the matter?"

Before Snake could answer, Bard said. "He's worried about Finny. He caught a cold and now Snake thinks it's the end of the world, ain't that right?" He looked over at Snake, eyebrow raised. He merely got a glare in return.

Mey-Rin smiled kindly at Snake. "Finny'll be fine. It wears 'im out more than anything, yes it does." She tried reassuring him.

The amber eyed man stayed silent and grumpy.

"How many times do I need ta tell ya? Finny's a tough lil thing. He hasn't had a cold in ages coz his immune system's almost as tough as the rest o' him." Bard said with an impatient tinge to his voice.

Snake continued ignoring the cook but looked over at Mey-Rin. "Mey-Rin, would you mind telling Black that I will start my duties once I've checked on Finny? I told him I'd bring him something to eat." Snake said quietly.

A blush stained Mey-Rin's face at the thought of talking to the handsome butler in black. "O-Of course." She stammered out as she daydreamed.

Dipping his head in thanks, Snake stood up and went to the kitchen to grab some food for the ill blond before walking down the long hall that led to his room. He opened the door quietly, glancing over at the bed. There laid Finny, piles of blankets covering him. Snake hesitated coming over until he saw Finny roll over and yawn softly.

"Are you awake?" He called over quietly.

After he asked the question, Finny began sitting up, blond hair completely out of place. He looked at Snake with a tired smile. At that, Snake began walking over with his tray for Finny. He set it down on Finny's lap. He had only grabbed a bowl of soup and a cup of hot tea, thinking it might warm up the optimistic gardener. Finny looked a bit disappointed in the small amount of food Snake brought over.

"Snakey, my stomach's not at all the problem. My nose is just stuffy and I feel cold." Finny tried explaining. He looked down at the soup, eyebrows creased at the little bit of food he could eat.

"That's precisely why I brought warm food." Snake shrugged. "I'm sorry it's not to your liking but I'd rather you eat only icky things for a day and be better the next than you eating sweets and fatty foods and not getting better." He stated.

Finny gave up with arguing and smiled a bit. "Thank you." He murmured as he stared sipping the tea.

"I-It's no problem." Snake stammered, blushing a bit. He sat next to Finny. "Will you be ok by yourself?" He asked gently as he played with the delicate blond strands on top of Finny's head.

"Of course!" Finny stated with a wide grin.

"What if you have a bad dream?" Snake insisted, eyes widening as he thought about Finny panicking all by himself.

He felt a bit more reassured when Finny settled his head on Snake's shoulder. "I'll manage without you for a bit. I'm not helpless, you know. We talked about this." Finny said teasingly.

Snake looked down. Finny still didn't seem to understand his concerns. _Or maybe I'm overreacting..._ He thought hesitantly. He just... He just couldn't get it through his mind that Finny was okay. Without thinking, Snake kissed Finny on the head and tugged him close. He couldn't imagine a day without the gardener. In the absence of Snake's family, Finny was practically all he had and he was NOT losing him, especially not to some illness.

"You look worried."

The sudden voice made Snake jump. He looked down at Finny, who was staring up at him with big teal eyes. Snake let a small smile slide onto his face.

"I was just thinking." He stated simply. He looked down, hesitation in his voice as he said. "I'd better get going." Of course he didn't want to but sooner or later that butler would stomp on in and question why Snake was lollygagging. The footman tried getting up but was stopped when Finny tugged on his sleeve.

"Can you take me outside?" Finny asked. His teal eyes were pleading and hopeful, as if this would be a sure fire way for Snake to give in and succumb to his wishes.

However, Snake shook his head stubbornly. "No way. It's too cold out there." Had Finny gone mad?

"Pretty please? I don't like being all cooped up! Snakey pleaseee." Finny whined, nuzzling Snake's shoulder with his forehead.

As Finny kept whining and begging, Snake found it hard to keep his composure. Finally, he snapped. "Fine! But only for a little bit!"

"Yaaaay! Thank you Snakey!" Finny hugged onto Snake gently.

Wanting to get Finny back in bed as soon as possible, Snake scooped him up, surprised by how light the gardener was. _Not helping with my concerns._ Snake thought grumpily. As much as he wanted to continue thinking about it, he also really wanted Finny to rest so he pushed the thoughts aside and carried Finny out of their room.

As they made their way to the exit, Snake glanced at the window and stopped. Was that snow? In October?! Snake glanced at Finny, who noticed his annoyed expression.

"Snakey please-"

"No." Snake stated and began carrying Finny back to their room. He knew he shouldn't be babying the gardener so much but if he went out there, he'd most certainly catch a worse illness. "I'm very sorry but you'll get even more sick." He apologized as they reached their room.

He bundled Finny up in the blankets and laid him down. Finny sighed but didn't say anything.

"I'll leave you be. Get some rest." Snake mumbled.

A slight nod was given in response. Finny glanced at Snake, teal eyes warm but weary. "Thank you for taking care of me. I promise you though, I'm fine." He reassured Snake. The gardener sat up slightly. "Can one of your snakes stay in here with me? Only if they want to."

Snake blinked. Such a silly question, they'd all be happy to stay in there with him. However, Snake gave a nod. "I'll go find Wilde, I'm sure he'd like to stay with you." He offered. "I'll be back soon."

Finally Wilde had been found and gladly agreed to 'babysit the sunflower'. Snake rolled his eyes and tried telling him he wasn't babysitting but Wilde ignored him. He took the boa constrictor to his room.

"Hi, Wilde!" Finny waved as Snake walked in with the huge snake around him.

"Hello. Says Wilde." Snake translated.

 _Tell him I am here to babysit!_ Wilde demanded. Snake decided there was no way he was saying that so he instead set the snake down beside Finny.

Finny gently stroked the boa's head. "Thank you for keeping me company."

 _I am a certified babysitter, it is my pleasure._ Wilde sat up proudly. Snake had to resist the urge to hit his head on the wall.

"I'll be back around lunchtime, Finny. You just rest and keep warm." Snake said with a gentle smile.

"Bye bye Snakey!" Finny chirped.

"Bye bye, Finny." Snake chuckled. He walked out and shut the door behind him. Once the door was closed, Snake sighed heavily. _He better not be stubborn and get out of bed._ He thought. _Oh well, Wilde will tell me... Probably... I hope._


	4. Exhaustion

The weight on his legs woke him up that cold morning. Now, Snake was a light sleeper, always prepared for something wrong to happen. Meanwhile, Finny was an extremely heavy sleeper. In fact, the small blonde stayed snoring, unaware at the weight at the foot of the bed. Snake sat up a little. Though there was no point seeing as Finny wouldn't wake up anyways, Snake sat up cautiously to look at the mysterious things. Not much to Snake's surprise, there sat a pile of his snakes. The whole lot had made themselves comfortable, curling up close to one another to stay warm.

Emily poked her head up, seeming to be aware of Snake's tired gaze. _I apologize for waking you up. They wouldn't stop complaining about the cold so they went here and I followed._ She explained. _None of them listened when I told them to be careful._

Snake sighed. "I really don't mind, you know. You just startled me. Make sure to ask beforehand, okay?" He really just wanted to lay back down and pull Finny back over and sleep, so he tried calming the snakes down as quickly as he could.

The red snake gave a hiss of approval. Oscar sat up next. _How come we didn't wake him up?_ He asked, staring at Finny.

Glancing at Finny with a sigh, Snake said. "Hardly anything can wake him at this hour. I've tried but he blocks me out." He rolled his eyes. He smiled a bit when Finny mumbled something and then began snoring again.

At this point all of the snakes were sat up, gazing at the sleeping Finny. _I think he's dead._ Oscar said.

 _He is not!_ Emily hissed loudly. _Are you not paying attention?!_

 _I like Sunflower. I hope he's all right._ Wilde stated, sitting up taller to make sure Finny was all right.

 _He's breathing, Oscar._ Donte insisted.

As much as Snake enjoyed their amusing arguments, he was getting extremely tired. Just as he was about to let his exhaustion consume him, Finny sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Wha's goin' on...?" He asked with a yawn. He gazed at the snakes, confusion lighting in his tired eyes.

 _See? Alive._ Donte flicked his tail towards Finny.

Snake rolled his eyes before looking at Finny. "It's nothing, Finny. The snakes were cold so they came in here." He explained. He tried nudging Finny back down but the blond wouldn't move. "Just go back to sleep, love. We don't want you exhausted in the morning."

"I thought Bard turned on the furnace for 'em." Finny completely ignored him, eyelids fighting to stay open. "Plus the foot of the bed is probably still cold. They can come up here with us." He offered, giving his pillow a gentle pat.

At once, the snakes began hissing their agreement and began moving up to where the two were. Snake tried laying back down next to Finny but found Oscar, Bronte, and Donne where he was sleeping.

"All three of you need to move." He grumbled, scooping them up and putting them on the other side of him. He tugged Finny over to his chest and settled his chin on top of Finny's head. He chuckled softly when he heard the three snakes complaining as they found a new spot to rest. "Tomorrow's gonna be exhausting..."

Finny yawned and nestled close. "It's fine. Goodnight." He gave Wilde a gentle pat on the head. "Goodnight to all of you guys, too."

"Impatient to get back to sleep, hm?"

"I'm tired and so are you, Snakey." Finny pouted. "Plus your get grumpy when you don't sleep well.

Snake chuckled. "All right, all right... Goodnight to you too. Get as much rest as you can."

 _Could you please quiet down?! We're tired!_ Oscar hissed in annoyance.


	5. Exchanging Gifts

**(I hope you all have a lovely, safe holiday! Have an awesome time spending it with family, friends, significant others, pets, or yourself (same))**

"Duck your head." Snake said softly, lifting the silver necklace slightly.

Finny did what Snake said, an excited smile on his face. Snake gently pulled the necklace over Finny's head, careful not to tug or pull any of the delicate blonde hair on the way down.

Finny sat up at once when Snake had gotten the necklace over his head. The blonde looked down at the necklace and smiled wide. Snake's heart soared. His sunflower looked happy and that was the best part of the whole night.

"Thank you, Snake." The blonde said quietly, which was rather unusual for Snake.

Snake smiled in return. "I'm glad you like it. I thought it would suit you. Says Emily." The snakes had helped a lot, actually. Most of the things Finny liked, such as birds and flowers, weren't around in the winter so those were out of the picture... Emily had actually suggested getting Finny a necklace (Wilde had suggested a ring but Snake thought that was a bit... much).

"Are you ready for your gift?" Finny chirped. His teal eyes practically glowed in excitement as he reached for the gift. He'd already given the snakes their gifts (Which included tiny sweaters and mice).

"I believe I am." Snake murmured, holding out his hands as Finny handed him the package. He slowly teared at the green paper surrounding the gift. Underneath the wrapping, there was a box. Hesitantly, Snake opened it.

Inside was a big, soft scarf. Snake picked it up with a smile. He looked back in the box to see...

His face went red.

"Do you like them?" Finny asked, sitting on his knees with an excited, nervous smile.

Snake picked up the second object and examined it. It was a ring. The band was gold with a green gem in the middle.

"I..." Snake stared at the ring for a long time. "I love it." He said softly, slightly shocked Finny would give him such a thing.

"Yay! Good! I saw that and thought, 'hey, Snakey doesn't have a pretty ring, I should get him one!' And I did!" Finny explained. By the tone of his voice, Snake could tell the gardener had a large smile on his face.

Briefly, Snake looked up from the ring. "You don't have a pretty ring either." He urged.

"Well, no. But I have a pretty necklace now!" Finny giggled, holding onto the necklace gently.

"Remind me to get you a ring one of these days." Snake murmured, slipping the ring onto his finger.

The blonde in front of him shook his head. "That's ok." He insisted.

"I don't mind at all." Snake said gently, reaching for Finny's hand. He pressed a gentle kiss onto Finny's knuckles. "You're precious to me. I want you to know that all the time."

A slight blush dusted Finny's cheeks. "You're precious to me, too." He urged.

"And every time I look at this ring I'll remember. That's why I need to get you a ring." Snake said with a smile.

"You don't need to give me anything, Snakey." Finny pouted. "We both know we love each other." He added.

Snake pulled Finny into his lap. "I'm aware. I like giving you things though." He tilted his head. "Is that so bad?"

"What happened to the awkward, less sarcastic Snakey?" Finny huffed, cheeks getting redder.

Finny yelped when Snake pressed a gentle kiss against the side of his neck.

"He's still around. However, lucky you gets sarcastic Snakey." He teased. Snake gave a quiet chuckle when Finny flicked his shoulder, face even more red. "You love me..." Snake cooed, placing another kiss on Finny's neck.

"I do but you're being silly." Finny pointed out. He sighed and his gaze softened. "I'm glad you like your gifts."

Snake gave him a gentle hug. "I'm glad you like yours as well." Another kiss was pressed against Finny's neck.

The gardener giggled and nudged Snake's head away. "Stop doing that..."


End file.
